Not Exactly Subtle
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: The first time Ryli propositioned Corso.  One-Shot, Mature.


The Captain was drunk. Rip-roaringly drunk. She'd gotten them a room in the cantina and dropped off their gear as soon as they arrived on Coruscant. Then she proceeded to drink her body weight in beer as she played Sabacc. Corso hadn't done much more than gape at the planet and now he was sitting in a nice cantina, watching his new Captain win more credits drunk than he'd won sober in his life. He was starting to think leaving Ord Mantell had been a mistake, but something about her kept his attention captured. She was so angry about losing her ship, maybe this was just how she blew off steam? He downed his own beer and kept an eye on her, not exactly a difficult task he admitted to himself.

It was late when she finally staggered to her feet and reached her hand out to him.

"C'mon Riggs," she giggled in a surprisingly normal sounding tone, "Let's get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

She took him by the hand as she lead him upstairs and fumbled the panel for the code.

Corso swallowed when they stepped inside; there was only one bed. She headed immediately for the bathroom while he looked around for where he was going to sleep. The floor was really the only other option, so he started stripping off his armor, back to the bathroom entrance. He'd gotten his armor off and was pulling up the soft pants he slept in when he heard the door of the bathroom slide open again.

Softly, he heard her approaching him and spun around.

_She has a lot of tattoos_, was the first thing that went through his head. The second was, _How are her lips so soft?_ The third, and least complimentary was, _She tastes like a distillery._ The rest of his thoughts became incoherent as her hands went around him.

With her naked form pressed up against his half-naked one, tilted up to kiss him, he couldn't think of the least reason why he shouldn't let her keep kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, drifting them down her back as he deepened the kiss. It was the best kiss he'd ever had. Or heard of. Or imagined could have existed. His body was reacting to the kiss now and knew she could tell when she gasped into his mouth, starting to move them over to the bed. Without breaking the kiss, he laid her down on the bed and shifted his weight down on top of her gently. She made a noise beneath him, arching up into his body.

Just then, the part of his brain with any amount of blood left in it made the very good point that if he gave in now, she'd never see him as anything more than a fling. He tried very hard to ignore that portion, but now the rest of his brain had picked up on the theme and was very loudly pointing it out to him.

He sighed and pulled back, lifting himself off of her slightly. His body told him off in some very strong words, but his brain applauded.

"Captain," he said, "I can't do this."

She had a seriously confused look on her face and her eyes flickered downward as she said, "I'm pretty sure you can."

He got off the bed and turned away from her, kicking himself for not memorizing what she looked like first. He grabbed a shirt from his bag and pulled it over his head hastily.

"I'm sorry, but this... you'll always see me as a drunken hookup."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're so amazing; I just think this could be more."

"This might be the only shot you get and you're throwing it away because you think there's a chance of something more?"

Her voice killed him. If he turned around now, he'd give in.

"I've never felt like that kissing anyone before. I don't want this to be the only time I get to. " He turned words around in head, trying to explain, "We could have a future, something special."

He heard her sigh and then movement on the bed.

"I'm too drunk for this, Riggs."

He risked a look back and saw that she was crawling under the covers, taking up only half the bed. Sighing, he checked the closet for an extra blanket and took the pillow from the other side of the bed.

"I'm not the kind of girl to compel a man who doesn't want her, Riggs," came an amused voice from the bed. "Just sleep beside me."

"It's not that I don't want you," he tried to explain as he crawled in next to her.

"By the FORCE, go to sleep or roll over here and kiss me like that again, but either way: Shut. Up."

Corso shut up. _I wonder what other noises she makes._ He lay there in the dark trying very hard to shut his imagination off for a long time.


End file.
